Un simple malentendu
by Jesalynda
Summary: Isabella Swan est morte. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croit. Découvrez la voie que prendront vos personnages préférés suite à un simple malentendu. Rating K , risque de changer suite à l'évolution de la fic. Commence après l'accouchement de Bella dans le tome 4. PS : je réécrirai surement le résumé plus tard


**Bonjour à tous. Ou bonsoir. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour, avec une nouvelle histoire. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas à quel rythme je comptes publier. Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, et je ne sais même pas où me mènera cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je vous demanderez votre avis à la fin de ce prologue quant à la suite de cette histoire.**

 **C'est une idée qui m'est venue ce soir en prenant ma douche, et qui m'est revenue plus tard alors que j'allais m'endormir. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit sur Twilight, alors j'espère ne pas être trop rouillée !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Bip. Biip. Biiiiiiiiiiiip.

Son cœur ne bat plus. Allongée sur la table où on l'a placée le temps de son accouchement, le corps parsemés de morsures afin que le venin pénètre mieux dans ses veines, après avoir reçus une injection en plein cœur afin que celui-ci tienne le coup, son cœur a lâché. Elle ne bouge pas. Ne crie pas. Ne pleure pas. Elle semble presque paisible, en fait.

Assis à côté d'elle, Edward Cullen, son mari, la regarde, le visage défait. Sa femme. Sa vie. Son ange… mort. Pas de la même mort que lui, froide, parsemée d'hérésie et de sang, non. Morte, tout simplement. Sans suite possible. Il ne peut pas y croire. Mais ce n'est que lorsque Carlisle pose une main désolée sur son épaule qu'il réalise. Elle est morte.

 _Je suis désolé, fiston. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu._

Tout ce qu'il a pu. Et ce n'est pas assez. Mais le vampire se retient de jeter ces paroles au visage de son paternel. Cela ne servait à rien de déverser sa haine sur lui. A quoi bon… Edward jeta un dernier regard douloureux au corps de celle qu'il avait épousé à peine deux mois plus tôt, et quitta la pièce. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder à nouveau. Elle semblait si paisible. Comme lorsqu'il allait la voir durant la nuit, l'écoutant parler dans son sommeil. Il s'était déjà habitué à l'idée qu'il n'aurait plus ce plaisir – après tout, en étant vampire, elle ne dormirait plus – mais étrangement cette idée lui fit encore plus mal qu'à présent.

Sortant de la pièce, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Rosalie, et sur le petit bout qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Emmailloté dans un essuie rose pâle, sa fille observait le monde avec une fascination sans égale. Sa fille. Renesmée. Comme l'avait voulu sa mère… Lentement, le vampire s'approcha de sa belle-sœur qui lui lança un regard navré. Elle avait compris. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour ce genre de chose. Il savait que Rosalie n'avait jamais approuvé les choix de Bella, et même si elles ne s'entendaient pas forcément, il savait qu'elle serait là pour l'aider. Pour l'épauler…

Sans un mot, elle lui laissa sa fille et s'éclipsa. Il avait besoin d'être seule avec elle. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le nourrisson qui reposait dans ses bras, il croisa les yeux chocolats de sa mère, et son cœur se serra. Quelque part, il aurait voulu lui en vouloir. Après tout, il s'était méfié dés le début, de cet enfant qui détruisait le corps de sa bien aimée, la tuant à petit feu. Et finalement, s'était arrivé. Ce qu'il avait tant redouté. Elle était morte. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisait le regard de sa fille et voyait son sourire admiratif, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle, après tout. Et il lui avait promis de prendre soin d'elle…

Soudain, sa fille tendit sa petite quenotte toute ronde et rose vers la joue d'Edward, et le contact se fit. Aussitôt, le monde s'effaça autour de lui et une image lui parvint : Bella, suante et grimaçant de douleur, mais le regard émerveillé posé sur son enfant qui venait de naître. Sa fille. Qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. L'image disparu, et Edward sentit ses yeux le brûler des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus verser. S'était sa malédiction après tout.

A cet instant, Alice entra dans la villa d'un pas vif. Edward pouvait sentir son inquiétude – ou plutôt, il l'entendait dans ses pensées qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de cacher – mais ne se sentit pas de la rassurer. Il connaissait le sujet de son inquiétude, et le fait était qu'elle avait parfaitement raison de s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'elle arriva face à lui, prête à l'invectiver afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, un seul regard lancé au jeune papa suffit à lui faire comprendre. S'était terminé. Tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter… Alors, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé près d'elle, secouée de sanglot silencieux. Jasper arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mais encore une fois, aucun mots ne fut échangés. S'était inutile. Ce soir, ils avaient trouvé une fille, une nièce, voir une petite fille. Mais ce soir, ils avaient également perdu Isabella Swan.

…

Après ce soir là, tout se passa très vite. Carlisle annonça le décès d'Isabella suite à une maladie attrapée lors de son voyage de noce. L'enterrement eu lieu quelques jours à peine après son décès. Pendant ce temps, Edward n'avait cessé de la veiller, attendant en vain qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle bouge. Juste un signe que la transformation avait bien lieux. Mais non. Elle se contentait de rester allongée sur la table, immobile et plus pâle que jamais. Il l'avait même engueulé, parfois. Sa frustration de ne pouvoir entendre ses pensées était à son comble. Au moins, il aurait su. Il aurait été certain…

Mais la mort de Bella n'avait pas que provoqué le chagrin de ses proches. La meute n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et à la mort d'Isabella Swan, les Quileutes avaient décrété que le pacte avait été rompu. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'étaient préparés à attaquer les vampires, ils eurent la surprise de trouver la villa des Cullen vide. Abandonnée. Ils avaient fui, abandonnés la ville. Trop de souvenirs, trop de tristesses.

Quelques jours plus tard, un nouvel évènement se présenta. Enfin, ce n'en était pas vraiment un, puisque personne n'était au courant. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et la pleine lune éclairait le cimetière de Forks lorsque les nuages ne décidaient pas de la prendre en otage. Au fond du cimetière, une tombe fraichement creusée croulait sous les fleurs. Rien que la famille Cullen avait posé là une dizaine de bouquet, et ses amis s'étaient chargés du reste. La terre fraichement retournée en était tellement chargée que l'on ne voyait même plus le nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale. Isabella Swan Cullen. Fille, Femme et Sœur dévouée. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler de mère, car personne n'était au courant pour Renesmée. Celle-ci grandissait d'ailleurs très vite, mais n'avait malheureusement pas pu assister à l'enterrement. Trop de questions seraient posées à son sujet. Et surtout… Ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêt à lui expliquer que la jeune femme placée dans le cercueil était sa mère.

Ce soir là, à la lueur pâle de la lune, la terre remua. Les fleurs tombèrent silencieusement, dérangeant ainsi le parterre soigneusement disposé. Nul doute que le lendemain, beaucoup seraient attristés, voir révolté par l'irrespect dont avait fait place un vandale en allant déranger une jeune femme à peine enterrée. La terre remua à nouveau, se soulevant légèrement. Puis encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main, pâle, fine et maculée de terre ne fasse surface. Bientôt suivi de son bras. Puis le reste de son corps s'en trouva exposée au rayons de la lune, et Isabella Swan Cullen, dans toute sa splendeur vampirique, émergea de sa tombe, totalement désorientée.

 _Que faisait-elle là ?_

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà, j'attends vos réaction. C'est un prologue assez court, et je tenterai de faire des chapitres plus long tout de même.**

 **En ce qui concerne la suite de cette fiction, j'hésite entre deux possibilités pour Bella :**

 **\- Elle pense que les Cullen l'ont abandonnée à nouveau, et décide de voyager afin de tenter d'oublier, avant de rejoindre Volterra.**

 **\- Elle est amnésique, ne se souvient ni des Cullen, ni de Renesmée et décide de voyager sans avoir aucune idée de sa condition de vampire. Elle finira à Volterra également.**

 **Donnez moi vos avis, je les attends pour continuer cette fiction :)**

 **Encore une question : j'avais pensé modifier le don de Bella, et lui en rajouter un second. Pensez vous que cela serait " trop " ?**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Jesa'**


End file.
